


Решение Джонатана

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Drama, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Ты ведь понимаешь, что пути назад не будет? — испытывающе шептал вампир, не сводя пристального голубого взора с Джонатана, который, к слову сказать, заметно нервничал.— Да! — Парень крепче сжал кулаки, но ответил решительно. Голос его, во всяком случае, оставался твёрдым.
Kudos: 1





	Решение Джонатана

Дракула нервно обошёл кровать, кутаясь в плащ и исподлобья глядя на худого паренька, расположившегося на простынях.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что пути назад не будет? — испытывающе шептал вампир, не сводя пристального голубого взора с Джонатана, который, к слову сказать, заметно нервничал.  
— Да! — Парень крепче сжал кулаки, но ответил решительно. Голос его, во всяком случае, оставался твёрдым.  
— И то, что ты станешь таким, как мы? Навсегда потеряешь возможность жить нормальной человеческой жизнью? Радоваться солнцу, есть пиццу... Ты понимаешь, что лишишься всего этого?  
— Понимаю.  
— Дьявол, — вздохнул граф. Он обошёл кровать и мягко, бесшумно, как кошка, приземлился рядом с зятем.  
Тот не глядел на него. Закусив губу, он бездумным взглядом гипнотизировал стену. Страх сковывал его, но Джонатан не собирался отступать.  
— Джонни, — тихо позвал его Дракула. В глазах бессмертного была нерешительность и даже жалость. — Джонни! Может, не стоит? У тебя вся жизнь впереди…  
— Я хочу жить с Мэйвис, — вздохнув, пояснил юноша, повернув голову. Наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд, он нервно усмехнулся и продолжил: — Хочу разделить с ней каждый миг этой прекрасной жизни. Хочу поддерживать и утешать её не только на земле, но и в воздухе. Хочу быть таким же, как она. Что вас останавливает, Драк? Вы не хотите, чтобы я был рядом с вашей дочерью?  
— Нет, что ты говоришь! Конечно хочу.  
— Или вы боитесь? Боитесь приучить мне боль? — Вампир отвёл взгляд, и Джонатан растроганно улыбнулся. В конце концов за столько лет он очень привязался к этому ворчливому, но заботливому бессмертному. — Не бойтесь, всё хорошо. Просто сделайте это.  
— Хорошо, — наконец решился вампир. — Вот только ты у меня первый. После крысы, — он отвёл в сторону густые рыжие кудри и осторожно провёл языком по взмокшей шее. — Будет больно. Очень больно. Прямо адски.  
— Потерплю, — и юноша зажмуривается.  
«Что ж, да будет так», — решает Дракула и прикусывает кожу клыками, пока что царапая, но это только пока.  
Джонатан судорожно дышит, но молчит, сжимая зубы. Когда клыки тестя прокусывают кожу, он тонко вскрикивает, словно мяукает, но тут же замолкает. Дракула, глядя на его мучения, сам прикрывает глаза и махом врезается в трепещущую плоть. Чем быстрее он это сделает, тем лучше для всех.  
По крайней мере, он надеялся на это.


End file.
